AntiSporum
This page is outdated, as the AntiSporum was disbanded in 2015. Description The AntiSporum is a radical group dedicated to overthrowing, taking over, and/or destroying the Sporum. In actuality, their motives are quite unclear, but despite this they are definitely bad. They were behind a massive collection of spam attacks inflicted after the departure of sporemasterblackbird. It seemed that the AntiSporum appeared out of nowhere almost immediately after his resignation. They are known to have been led by the notorious troll DarkLord979, who alone was considered one of the most destructive (and annoying) trolls to rise in the Sporum. Beginning It all began when DarkLord979 began his first spamming spree in mid December 2013. He announce his official start as a troll in the old Open Thread and was quickly mocked and made fun of for his stupidity. Many doubted his capabilities as a troll, and nearly everyone talked about him as though he were no threat at all. DarkLord however, insisted that he was underestimated. He turned things up a notch and installed his Form Link in his signature, which caused someone to create a spam thread every time they clicked it. It was extremely tempting due to the fact that the link said, "CLICK HERE FOR AWESOME!" It became a huge bane to the RolePlay section. It filled nearly 10 pages full of spam threads with no one to stop him. During this time he was threatened by Sharples, who was trying to redeem himself of his former troll history. He threatened to call Maxis admins on Facebook and DarkLord backed down and vanished. However, this peace was short-lived. He returned soon afterwards with more spam, fearing nothing. DarkLord's spam remained for a month until he was banned by SporeMasterSlime. DarkLord disappeared, but as always, returned once more. This time, Sharples joined him after raging over Slime's putrid treatment of him. It is known that Sharples extended an invitation to DarkLord to the ECF (EmotiCones Forum) per DarkLord's claim on the AntiSporum blog. However, this may be a hoax devised by DarkLord himself, although it is noted later that many people from the ECF aided him in his raids. DarkLord is said to have gathered a massive sum of trolls from various sites, mainly the ECF, and formed an alliance known as the AntiSporum. Members who joined were forced to take a particularly eerie oath swearing their eternal loyalty to DarkLord and to him alone. Many theorize this comes from a real-life cult DarkLord may have been involved in. DarkLord returned to the Sporum with several allies, posing an even bigger threat against the Sporum. Outside Activities It is known that the AntiSporum works in the shadows when their members vanish and/or are banned. They are known to hide within the safety of their own sites and boards. Most people believe that their primary "base" may be the ECF itself. However, there's been a few rumors that they may in fact have their own private forum used specifically for plotting purposes. However, there have been few people to actually find it. People who claim to have seen it are Saltdfrost and TyrantWizard. However, both members are known for their severe opposition against Dark and their emotional instability and opinionated views. DarkLord has also claimed on several occasions that they hide in several places on the internet. He has given us vague clues on where, though. Some people, such as TyrantWizard, believe he gives us clues to instigate us to find him, so that he may have a chance to hack them, because they will have entered websites that he has power over an can see IP addresses and such. This is an extreme threat. The AntiSporum is known for their notorious YouTube series ran by DarkLord himself, supposedly. It features many eerie, cryptic videos resembling totheark clips which are apparently in the viewpoint of DarkLord and often advertise threats and warnings against the Sporum. They also contain hundreds of strange cipher texts that nobody bothers to decode, simply for laziness. The only person who has displayed an interest in decoding the videos has been TyrantWizard, who discovered several odd things about the video he decoded. He found that the audio of the video was actually from a 2008 Spore trailer and was reversed, slowed, and warped beyond recognition until he reversed everything. He also decoded several of the messages, finding eerie threats and warnings, and even attack dates. There were also many Latin words used in the videos. TyrantWizard often compliments DarkLord heavily on his "cleverness", "craftiness", and "intelligence" when it comes to the videos. He also states on several occasions that DarkLord is a very good persuader and is at times highly charismatic. It is mostly for this reason and the reason that TyrantWizard is the only person who cares enough to decode the videos that many people claim that the two are the same person. However, due to a message that TyrantWizard posted on his deviantART account, we can draw other conclusions. According to TyrantWizard, he and DarkLord were once very close friends, until DarkLord turned into a power-hungry freak and began treating the people that he didn't like of his own communities like complete crap and laying down overbearing rules. He states that on several occasions he begged DarkLord to stop not only harsh actions on his own sites, but also his trolling activities on the Sporum. DarkLord refused and TyrantWizard and him apparently got into some huge fight that ended in DarkLord attempting to hack his computer. TyrantWizard confirmed that DarkLord caused a virus in his computer, although the problem was later fixed. He states that it is for this reason that he "fights" for the Sporum. In 2016, it was revealed that TyrantWizard was a pseudonym of DarkLord during a conflict with Spode-an. (Known) Members of the AntiSporum 1. DarkLord979 2. Sharples 3. Whoster 4. Taupo 5. ECFGoddess 6. 5poreMasterPwn 7. MrPropaganda 8. Paxxon 9. HisFriend 10. Spode-an 11.TrollHater5 Exposed Sites https://m.youtube.com/channel/UC0rwzeuPi-OpAs_xuXaDmpw